yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Majespecter
"Majespecter" (マジェスペクター Majesupekutā) is an archetype of WIND Spellcaster monsters debuting in Dimension of Chaos. The "Dracoslayer" archetype hints at a relation between this archetype and "Igknights". Both are full-Pendulum archetypes containing a "Dracoslayer" monster (which appears to be a merging of one of its archetype members with another mystic creature) and Field Spell Cards portraying the surging of those monsters, both "Dracoslayer" monster and Field Spell Card containing a word with "P", written as "P" with a Furigana, just like how "Pendulum" is written "P" with the Furigana "Pendyuramu". In addition, while the "Igknight" archetype consists of Normal Monsters (no monster effect) that all have Pendulum effects, the "Majespecter" archetype consists entirely of effect monsters with no Pendulum effects. Etymology "Majespecter" appears to be a portmanteau of "Majestic" and "Specter". Playing style Almost all of the "Majespecters" have the ability to search for other "Majespecter" cards (including themselves) whenever they're Summoned. "Bunbuku" searches for monsters, "Yata" searches for Spell Cards, "Kyubi" searches for Trap Cards, "Ogama" lets you Set a Spell or Trap Card from your Deck, and "Nekomata" can search for any "Majespecter" at the cost of having to wait until the End Phase to do so. The ace monster of the archetype, "Kirin", which acts as the deck's control measure, can return both an opponent's monster and a Pendulum Monster you control to the hand (including itself). However, it's a Level 6 monster, putting it out of range of the archetype's Pendulum Scale of 2 and 5, meaning other non-Majespecter Pendulum Monsters with Pendulum Scale of 7 or higher are required to Pendulum Summon it. The Spell and Trap cards mostly have various effects that activate by Tributing a WIND Spellcaster-Type monster, but most of them revolve around handling opposing monsters in various ways. "Cyclone", "Storm", and "Tornado" remove the opponent's monster, while "Tempest" negates monster effects or Special Summons. "Majespecter" monsters Tributed this way can be Pendulum Summoned again for even more advantage. The other two "Majespecter" Spell and Trap cards do not require a Tribute, but have less substantial effects. "Sonics" doubles the ATK and DEF of a "Majespecter" monster for one turn, but at the cost of halving any battle damage it inflicts to your opponent. "Supercell" prevents the activations and effects of "Majespecter" cards from being negated, but only while you have a "Majespecter" card in your Pendulum Zone. However, it does allow you to recycle your "Majespecter" cards from the Graveyard, allowing you to recover "Majespecter" monsters that were used for Xyz Summons or recover any used Spell and Trap Cards. Additional Support * "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" - Allows you to destroy any card in the other Pendulum Zone to search for another copy, essentially resulting in a free +1. Also gives you access to "Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer" to return problem cards like "Kozmo Dark Destroyer" and "Kozmo Forerunner" to the deck. It's also a Level 4 and Scale 5 which goes well with the deck's Pendulum Summoning range. * "Archfiend Eccentrick" - Versatile Level 3 Pendulum Monster, which can be used to destroy any card depending on where it is; Spell/Traps while in Pendulum Zone for the cost of destroying itself, and monsters while in Monster Zone for the cost of Tributing itself. It also has a Pendulum Scale of 7, which helps for Pendulum Summoning "Kirin". * "Majesty's Pegasus" - In addition to boosting your the ATK and DEF of "Majespecter" monsters, "Majesty's Pegasus" increases the consistency of the deck by allowing you to search for "Raccoon" and thus any "Majespecter" monster. If you have "Raccoon" in your opening hand, you can also gain free advantage by summoning "Raccoon", then tributing it with "Pegasus" to summon another "Majespecter" from your deck. If you open with insufficient Pendulum Monsters, but open with "Raccoon" or "Cat", you can summon the one in your hand and use "Pegasus" to summon the other from your deck. If all goes well, you should have the ability to complete your Pendulum Scale on your next turn. Strengths "Majespecter" monsters can't be targeted or destroyed by an opponent's card effects, making them immune to popular staples like "Raigeki" and "Torrential Tribute". Also, "Tempest" is essentially a searchable "Solemn Strike", which is extremely useful against decks that rely on Monster Effects such as "Kozmo" or "Tellarknights" and is generally an auto-win in the mirror match if you open with it going first. Much like "Tellarknights", this deck can amass a high amount of resources very quickly as long as you can keep Summoning the monsters over and over, and Pendulum Summoning can help immensely in that regard, ensuring your opponent can't even mount a counterattack. In addition, "Majespecter Unicorn - Kirin" has earned its place in almost every Pendulum-based deck due to its extremely powerful Quick Effect, combined with its anti-targeting and destroying effect, making it virtually untouchable, as well as its property of being a Pendulum Monster searchable with various effects. Weaknesses Although the Deck can easily search most of its tools and has built-in protection against card effects, "Majespecter" monsters have low stats, making them unsuitable for battles against opponents that can swarm with stronger monsters. As a Pendulum-oriented Deck, they're vulnerable if their Pendulum Scales are disrupted with no way to recover them (albeit this can easily mitigated). The deck is heavily reliant on searching, as almost every "Majespecter" monster allows the player to search their Deck after a monster is Summoned. Using "Mistake" or "Thunder King Rai-Oh" will stop all those searching effects, rendering them useless. Additionally, "Masked HERO Dark Law" can punish "Majespecter" decks by banishing a card from the hand each time they use their search effect once per turn, while also banishing them to prevent them from coming back. In order to activate most of their Spell and Trap Cards, they need Tributes. "Mask of Restrict" will forbid the Tributing of any cards, and will consequently disable all of their Spells and Traps. Since they're a Pendulum-oriented archetype, cards that prevent Special Summons such as Vanity's Emptiness" and "Poisonous Winds" can also severely slow them down. They're also susceptible to "Anti-Spell Fragrance", which prevents them from setting their Pendulum Scales. Spell and Traps are much more effective when combating this deck, because it has no built-in counter measure against opposing Spell/Traps. Monsters that cannot be targeted, or even affected by card effects are this deck's greatest weaknesses. Ironically, since the "Majespecter" monster themselves cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects, they are immune to their own card effects, making the mirror match their worst enemy. Other examples include the "Kozmo" archetype, whose monsters can either escape to Summon higher Level monsters, or cannot be targeted outright. "Monarchs" with "March of the Monarchs" can prevent them from affecting their Tribute Summoned monsters, while "Domain of the True Monarchs" prevents their recurring Summon. Individual examples include "Super Quantal Mech King Great Magnus", "Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon", or "Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon". As per the Master Rule 4, the deck also lose its Pendulum Summon power. This means, without the use of Link Monsters, a tributed "Majespecter" can only be Summoned only one at a time, and thus, directly affect the ability to disrupt the opponent. However, this is easily overcomed by Majespecter's powerful start. Recommended cards Category:TCG and OCG archetypes